supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20141029173815
Es war mitten in der Nacht. Im Camp der Soldaten war es dunkel und still. Kleine Rauchwolken steigen von der Stelle aus, an der zuvor ihr Lagerfeuer gebrannt hatte. Die Bestienjäger schliefen tief und fest, eingedeckt in ihren Polyester Schlafsäcken. Sie hatten zwei Tage zuvor den Kontakt zum Milton Clan verloren. Sie irrten verängstigt und dem Tode nahe durchs Land. Letzten endes hatte sie ihr Weg zu einem kleinen Wald, außerhalb von Bremen geführt. Viele wollten sich nicht eingestehen, dass ihre derzeitige Situation sie langsam nervös machte. Kein wunder auch, sie waren schließlich Soldaten und keine neuen Befehle zu erhalten, war für Menschen sie das Ende der Welt. Soldaten sind ''und werden immer nur Marionetten sein, ferngesteuert von den Reichen und Mächtigen dieser Welt, dachte sich Dusk. Aber es störte ihm nicht, schließlich war das doch die natürliche Ordnung. Dusk stand oben auf einen hohen Hügel, von dem er aus den ganzen Wald beobachten konnte. Dort stand Dusk seit 10 Minuten, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sein kleiner Einsatztrupp - der natürlich nur aus Vampiren zu bestehen hatte - seine richtige Position eingenommen hatte. Dusks Handlanger waren alle wie schwarze Katzen in Gebüshen versteckt. Leiser als der Wind. Hinter Dusk tat sich etwas, aber er ging nicht zum Angriff über, es war nämlich kein Hinterhalt den er zu befürchten hatte. Diese Schritte waren ihm Bekannt. "Argit, was machst du hier?", fragte Dusk ohne sich umzudrehen. Der Hexer und Artefaktenverkäufer Argit, stellte sich neben Dusk und beobachtete die Zelte der Soldaten. "Eine schöne nacht, findest du nicht?" Dusk nickte. "Ja, so friedlich. Hast du neues herausgefunden?" Argit nickte. "Ja... Mann, wenn Johnny und Frankie herausfinden, dass ich für dich arbeite, werden sie mich umbringen." "Du solltest dich endlich mal für eine Seite entscheiden.", forderte Dusk den Hexer auf. "Ich will mich noch nicht festlegen", antwortete er kichernd. "Und welche Seite ziehst du momentan vor? Die, die gewinnt?" "Die, die ''überlebt." "Was hast du herausgefunden? Was ist mit den Kindern?" "Die Supernatural-Fans gehen nach Amerika." "Nimm meine Männer wenn du willst, mach ihnen den Weg so unbeschwerlich wie möglich. Ohne sie kann ich nicht den Speer des Schicksals nicht finden." "Keine angst, für ihre Sicherheit sorgt schon Frankie." "Frankie? So nennt er sich jetzt? Was ist aus Samael geworden?" Argit zuckte mit den Schultern. "Den Namen trägt er nicht mehr..." "Mir gefiel Samael besser. Wissen die Kids wer er ist?" "Nein." "Wissen die Kids ''was ''er ist?", hakte Dusk nach. "Nein.", wiederholte Argit. Dusk nickte zufrieden. "Gut und dabei bleibt es auch. Du kannst gehen, ich erwarte dein Bericht morgen." "Warte! Du musst mir noch eine Frage beantworten Dusk... Hast du den Schlüssel zu Gomorrha wirklich?" Dusk schaute ihn an. "Auf so einer vertraulichen Ebene arbeiten wir nicht, Argit." Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, drehte sich Argit um und verschwand im Schatten. Daraufhin gab Dusk das erwartete Handzeichen und seine Vampire stürmten los. Die Soldaten des Clans bemerkten jedoch die Schritte und wurden ruckartig aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Dusk lächelte und blickte in die Nacht hinein. Eine Nacht, die plöztlich von den grellen Blitzen der Mündungsfeuer erhellt wurde.